Baby, all I want for Christmas is you
by Miss P
Summary: Bones & Booth together at Christmas!


**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**

_By Miss P_

_Summary: Bones & Booth together at Christmas! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…_

_XxxxX_

Christmas had always been about happiness and family. It had for Temperance too, but it wasn't anymore and it hadn't been in a very long time. She'd almost gotten used to being alone on this special day. She could still remember the last time she saw her parents, and it still brought tears to her eyes just by thinking of the day they'd left her. But as the years passed by, she tried to not think of it. She had promised herself she wouldn't let anyone else into her life. But as much as she hated to admit it, the promise had been broken the day she'd met him. Now years later, she could say Booth was one of her best friends, sometimes she had a feeling they were more than that, but she wasn't sure.

It was Christmas and the snow was falling, slowly covering the ground with its soft white flakes. Temperance looked out at the street below. She had been waiting for half an hour now, Booth wasn't usually late. Should she be worried?

She had declined the idea at first, but somehow Booth had managed to talk her into eating a Christmas lunch at this secret place and he was supposed to pick her up. Now she was waiting, watching the lights of the city sparkle in the darkened sky.

She was just about to dial Booth's number on her cell phone when it suddenly rang. She smiled. "Booth where are you, I'm waiting."

There was a silence and the smile left Temperance's face. She waited and listened.

"Temperance Brennan?" A female voice asked.

She had taken it for granted, and she felt extremely disappointed when she realized it wasn't Booth.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm calling from Washington memorial hospital…" the woman on the line started, and Temperance felt all the color on her face leave. She leaned back against the wall to steady herself. She knew she wouldn't like what the woman had to say. The feeling of disappointment was quickly replaced by terror. Something had happened, that's why Booth was late…

_XxxxX_

His hand felt cold in hers, his hair looked dark against his pale face. Temperance looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. The doctor said it had been a car accident, and she should be glad Booth was alive. He was still unconscious and the coming hours were critical.

Temperance refused to think he could die. Booth just had to wake up and tell her everything would be alright. She couldn't lose anyone else, not on this day… it was Christmas after all.

_XxxxX_

"Bones?" his voice was barely a whisper, but for Temperance it meant everything.

"Yes, I'm here…"

"Guess we missed lunch…" A small smile formed on Booth's lips.

"I don't care as long as you're okay…" Temperance gently ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand was still clutching Booth's. "I thought I'd lose you," her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Hey, you'll never lose me Bones," Booth whispered, looking straight at her. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easy," he gave her one of his charm smiles.

_XxxxX_

It was after midnight and the hospital was dark when Temperance sneaked into Booth's room. She knew she wasn't allowed to be there, but she hated the thought of Booth alone at Christmas night. And to be honest, she didn't want to be alone herself. She knew it was irrational, but she just couldn't stand another lonely night with memories that almost made her cry.

Booth was asleep when she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. She sat like that for a while just watching this beautiful man sleep.

The bed was extremely small, but somehow Temperance managed to lie down beside him. She rested her head on his chest, one arm across his stomach. Being this close to Booth felt natural to Temperance's big surprise. She'd been sure it would make her feel awkward, but it had never felt more right than it did now.

Booth shifted, starting to wake up. Suddenly Temperance felt insecure, what if he wouldn't like having her this close? She tried to push those thoughts aside and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

Booth looked like he thought he was dreaming. "Whoa Bones, what are you… how did you…" his voice trailed off.

Temperance felt like she needed to explain herself. "It's Christmas…" she stated the obvious. I just thought you'd want some…uh… company."

Booth let one of his arms sneak around Temperance's waist. He smiled. "So you missed me," he stated. Temperance protested.

Booth thought for a while. "You were feeling lonely, and you came to me," he said. That, Temperance couldn't deny.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best Christmas gift I could ever get. I wouldn't want anything else."

Temperance blushed. She hadn't thought of it like that before, but when Booth said it, she realized he was right. She wasn't denying her feelings for him anymore. And she was sure he knew the real reason why she'd come. She just couldn't stand being away from him any longer. The car accident had made her realize none of them would live forever, and if she never let him know the truth, one day it would have been too late…

"Thank you…" Temperance whispered. She sighed softly. "And thank you for giving me a little faith in Christmas again…"

"Everything for you Bones," Booth smiled and pulled Temperance closer to him. "I wish I could give you something too," he said.

There was a silence. "You already have," Temperance whispered. She let her head rest against his bare chest again, shifting until she was lying comfortably in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Seeley…"

"Merry Christmas Tempe."

_XxxxX_

_**The End.**_


End file.
